The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for the temporary storage and measured feeding of volatile fuel components, and more particularly to an apparatus for the temporary storage and measured feeding of volatile fuel components found in the free space of a tank system into the intake tube of an internal combustion engine.
Such an apparatus includes a vent line connecting the free space to the atmosphere, in which is arranged a storage chamber having an absorption element. The apparatus also includes a line which connects the storage chamber to the intake tube and which is capable of being sealed by a valve. A throttle valve supported on a drive shaft is disposed in the intake tube.
Such an apparatus as described above is disclosed in German Patent 38 02 664. The valve and the throttle valve can thereby be actuated independently of one another, whereby the throttle valve is actuated mechanically and the valve is actuated with the aid of electronic and electromechanical means. These means are interconnected by signal lines and are connected to sensors, which continuously acquire various characteristic data relating to the internal combustion engine during its operation. Therefore, constructing and assembling such a device is costly.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus of the above-mentioned type that has a simplified construction that can be easily assembled, and further has excellent working properties with a long serviceable life.